Russman
Russman is one of four playable characters in the Zombies game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Appearance His appearance is of an elderly African-American man with white hair, wearing a brown trench coat and jeans. He wears a boot on one foot and a sneaker on the other. Russman also has the appearance of a homeless man. His name was revealed in-game by various quotes and also in the credits. Background Russman was formerly an agent from Broken Arrow before the Zombies incident. Around the time of the incident, he became homeless, and began to travel around the world. At some point, he met Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and the two traveled together. Russman also commandeered a bus, driven by a robotic driver, to a town in Hanford, where he and Stuhlinger met Marlton Johnson and Abigail "Misty" Briarton. It was here that the four survivors were contacted by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, who instructed them into activating the Pylon tower in Hanford, which acted as a polarization device. At the same time, Stuhlinger also heard the voice of Edward Richtofen in his head, telling him to activate the tower in his own method for unknown purposes. After activating the tower, the group was teleported by Richtofen to a skyscraper in Shanghai. Russman managed to save Stuhlinger, who was talking to Richtofen at the time, from a horde of zombies. However, he was then tackled by a Jumping Jack, and was ripped in half. The other three were killed soon after as well. However, Richtofen then somehow revived them (though they have no memory of being killed), in order for them to carry out his tasks. Once again, Maxis and Richtofen continued to give the four survivors instructions on activating the second polarization device. Once the task was completed, the group then traveled to an underground Western town in Africa on foot, hoping to find answers. Personality Russman is a spiritual person, believing certain things to be a bad omen and referring to some things as the work of the devil. He is pessimistic and grumpy a lot of the time, and seems to despise Marlton greatly. He pities Samuel and often gives support. He suffers from memory loss. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqHcuMET2MI Russman's Quotes Gallery Russman BOII.png|Russman's third-person appearance. Russman Hands BOII.png|Russman's first-person appearance. Die Rise Russman.png|Russman, having saved Stuhlinger's life. Die rise Russman Die.png|Russman being mauled by a Jumping Jack. Die rise spawning back.png|Russman (far right) after being revived with the other characters. Russman_close_up_Buried_BOII.png|Russman using the Olympia Trivia *He is referred to as "oldman" in the game files. *Russman dislikes Marlton a lot, often mocking him by calling him "Darlington." *He is fond of Samuel, who returns this sentiment. *Russman refers to himself in third-person almost all the time. The reason might be to remind himself about his name due to Alzheimer's disease, causing him to forget it. *Russman has multiple diseases (although this does not affect gameplay), one of which is Alzheimer's. **Russman has arthritis which seems to be cured by drinking Speed Cola. **Russman also has a bad hip which seems to be cured by Stamin-Up. **Russman also has bad eyesight which seems to be cured by Vulture Aid. *Russman favors explosive weaponry, such as the RPG and War Machine, with the latter being his favorite weapon. *Russman is constipated. *Russman dislikes the Mystery Box, often calling it a "Devil Box". *Russman has a fondness for the Five-seven, both single and dual-wielded. *Russman is the first playable African American character in Zombies. *Russman's mother has been dead for 50 years. She was apparently a good cook. *His exact age is not known, but in Buried, he reveals he is older than 75 after consuming Speed Cola. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters